Return to me Salvation
by Nagase
Summary: [Shounen ai muy suave]Él siempre fue su única luz entre tanta oscuridad incluso en el final. [Sanada x Yukimura]


Disclaimer: Tennis no oujisama y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de su autor y no pretendo ganarme la vida utilizando sus creaciones sólo soy una escritora de UA anime

Categoria: Shounen ai

Tiempo: Se sitúa mientras Seiichi se encuentra en el hospital

Dedicado a: Todas aquellas personas que anhelan encontrar algo de Yukimura y Sanada, a aquellos que son felices al encontrar una imagen de ellos o intercambiar comentarios sobre lo bien que ellos se ven juntos. A todos aquellos que son felices al leer un fanfic dedicado a ellos dos.

Nota: Quizás el fic se le hará más para su deleite utilizando la canción de fondo ¨Mi Tourniquet ¨ De Evanescence, ya que agregare partes de esa canción al fic

Return to me salvation-

La claridad de los pasillos blancos que a veces encandilan por su reluciente color, el aroma a medicamentos, ver a las enfermeras y auxiliares clínicos salir y entrar, el silencio.. Ese silencio único de un lugar de tranquilidad respetada como es original de un hospital, era lo que a diario vivía.

Sentado en la banca aislada de aquel gran pasillo, pensando en una y mil cosas a la vez, ocultaba su rostro tras una oscura gorra, mirando fijo el impecable y meticulosamente limpio suelo, de momentos se hace uno solo con el silencio entristecedor del hospital y de esa zona donde las personas no frecuentaban ir, aquel pasillo donde, en una de esas habitaciones que lo complementaban, se encontraba él seguramente descansando de aquellos tormentosos dolores que siente a diario.

-"30 minutos"-

La voz seca y desanimada de la enfermera lo invito al tiempo presente dejando los recuerdos en el pasado para más tarde nuevamente rescatarlos.

Entro en la habitación haciendo lo posible por no producir sonidos molestosos, cerro la puerta con cuidado y se le quedo mirando alli, desde lo lejos a aquel.

"_¿Acaso hay… Algo más lamentable, que ver a un joven lleno de vida e ilusiones que se desvanecen día tras día?"_

-Gen-chan..-

La voz que alguna vez sonó imponente y bella ahora sonaba apagada y débil, aquellos ojos que le miraban demostraba lo mal que lo estaba pasando.. lo difícil de su situación mas… su sonrisa sigue ahí intacta, sin alteraciones, sincera y pura.

Acude al llamado de su nombre, retira la gorra que minutos atrás utilizo para ocultar su cabizbajo rostro, la dejo en una diminuta mesa a un lado de la cama y se sienta en una silla junto a la dichosa cama.

El muchacho sonrió un poco más al ya tenerlo a su lado, adoraba la felicidad que su visitante le traía, aún mas adoraba el hecho de hacer que aquel visitante sonriera por momentos exclusivamente para él.

-Seiichi..-

"_Todo es soportable…"_

-Hoy has venido más temprano de lo habitual-

"_Cuando estas tú aquí"_

-Hoy era necesario..-

El joven que se encontraba sobre la cama dio un notorio suspiro, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación de pronto le pareció que el panorama que aquella pequeña ventana demostraba era más reconfortante que el preocupación y duda en el rostro del otro chico.

-No se cual será mi diagnostico después de la operación-

La felicidad del visitante fue opacada nuevamente por el importuno saber de lo que vendría momentos más tarde.

La sombra angustiante nuevamente cayó sobre él haciéndolo sentir un peso sofocante sobre su pecho no solo para uno sino que para ambos.

"_Yo traté de matar el dolor  
Pero solo traje mas  
Estoy muriendo  
Y estoy vertiendo traición y pesar carmesí  
Yo estoy muriendo, rogando sangrando y gritando  
¿Estoy yo tan perdido por ser salvado?  
¿Estoy tan perdido?"_

_-_Gen-chan sé que serás un buen capitán, Rikkai Dai te necesita, tú eres su esperanza… tú eres mi salvación-

"_Mi torniquete  
Regrésame la salvación…  
Mi torniquete  
Regrésame la salvación"_

-Gen-chan mi cuerpo duele.. duele mucho-

"_Mis heridas gritan por el sepulcro  
Mi alma llora por rescate"_

-Seiichi-

La voz que siempre parecía rígida y dura hoy se escucho quebradiza y débil, el desvalido sintió una punzada aguda al provocar aquel quiebre en aquella voz que siempre fue inalterable.

-Lo sien-to..-

La debilidad que su cuerpo producía en esos momentos impidió aferrarse al muchacho sentado junto a él, de verdad dolía agudamente su cuerpo pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de verse incapaz de abrazarle.

-Nosotros te esperaremos-

El visitante se acerco más al cuerpo inmóvil del chico postrado en la cama y lo despego de aquel lecho, lo aparto lo necesario para darle un necesitado abrazo, calido.. Reconfortante.

Se aferro más al cuerpo del chico pero con delicadeza cuidada de no dañarlo más o producirle algún malestar, el otro también le abrazo.

-Nosotros en ti confiamos-

Aparto con cuidado al muchacho y lo volvió a acomodar en la cama, aparto con una mano los mechones rebeldes de cabellos que cubrían aquel bello rostro angelical mientras que la mano disponible la dejo descansar sobre el pecho de el chico que en poco tiempo más seria intervenido quirúrgicamente.

-Gen-chan quédate junto a mi hasta el final.. esperame al regresar-

-Lo haré, no lo dudes-

-Después de todo esto quiero ver las aves libres cantar-

-A penas te den de alta iremos a un parque cercano a contemplar lo que anhelas-

El muchacho que descansaba sobre la Brígida cama busco hasta encontrar la mano de su compañero la cual descansaba sobre su pecho, la sostuvo débil pero decididamente y le miro con serenidad.

-"Hoy todo acabara.. No te preocupes"-

La larga y dolorosa espera encontraría por fin el descanso en ese día,

Sólo segundos después entraron en la habitación unas enfermeras con una camilla móvil junto con auxiliares clínicos quines se acercaron al chico inmóvil durante mucho tiempo sobre esa fría y estática cama para luego llevarlo a su destino.

El visitante camino a un lado de la cama que era dirigida por un auxiliar, en ningún momento le abandono sólo cuando ya estaba entrando en la sala de operaciones fue ahí donde por obligación soltó su mano, antes de perderlo de vista entre las enfermeras, doctores y auxiliares el muchacho susurro algo apenas audible mas el otro le puedo escuchar a la perfección

-"Gracias Gen-chan"-

Fin

(----------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Si es que tienen una duda después de tan abrupto final; no, Seiichi no muere, sólo quise darle un toque angustiante y dramático

Recuerden que Sanada le prometió ir a ver a las aves cantar así que no se puede morir.

Yo sé… que no soy buena escritora, pero anhelaba tanto que existiera un fic más de Yukimura y Sanada que me motive profundamente a dedicarles uno, adoro a Yukimura, me recuerda a mi Nii-san y Sanada a su amigo a los cuales aprecio por montones, mi Nii-san es como Yukimura, pasó un buen tiempo en el hospital y por eso me inspire aún más.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, toda clase de opiniones son aceptadas.


End file.
